


The Last of the Dragon

by Alastiel



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Dragon!Erik, Dryad!Charles, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-22
Updated: 2020-01-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:08:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22358494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alastiel/pseuds/Alastiel
Summary: 古龙万x树精查非典型性养成设定来自许多西幻作品糅杂，主要是巫师【游戏版】和怪物猎人【。再加上大量私设
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Last of the Dragon

Erik不喜欢瞬间移动，但权衡了一下变回龙身飞过去再幻化的效率，他还是决定选择这种方式。  
那句对于人类巫师来说过于难记的上古咒语被Erik轻松念出来，他在身周闪烁起金色光芒的时候拎起脚边那只小地灵的后颈，“闭上眼，在脑子里好好思索你的目的地，否则我不能担保你会不会在移动中途掉进尸鬼巢或是塞壬窝里，明白了吗？”  
可怜的一直在瑟瑟发抖的小地灵Sean拼命点头。  
光芒陡然变亮了一瞬后，他们从这个巨大的血魔洞窟前消失了。

他们在祭坛旁出现时，那场纳贡仪式正进行到中途，在场近百名村民来自附近好几个聚落，正被两名巫师率领着朝着一座血魔石像跪拜，Erik的突然现身引起了一波小声的惊呼，正跪在他靴子旁边的那名巫师猝然抬眼瞪上来，接着全场所有人都中断了仪式动作朝他注目，并陷入错愕中的寂静。  
Erik的人类形态是个穿着黑色织锦短袍的贵族青年，除了衣着配饰考究和外貌形体极为出色，他看起来并没有其他特殊之处，如果瞬移出现在眼前的是身背两柄长剑的猎魔人，或是穿长袍拿法杖的精灵术士，必定会引起全场惊惧，而此刻所有围观者的表情如同正在看一场意想不到的戏法。  
真麻烦。Erik想。他转了转眼珠，看向石像下那些已经被陈列好的祭品，包括钱币、宝石、酒、香料、刚宰杀的牲畜头颅，和一个被放在笼子里的幼童。  
Erik翻了个白眼，然后不耐地开口，“你们崇敬的那位‘天神’只是一只略高等一些的血魔，一刻钟前它被我烧化了骨头，之前它赐予你们的那些‘守护’全是些低级的幻术把戏而已，都散了吧，以后不要再准备这些无聊的祭品，尤其是，别再让我知道你们献祭幼……小孩。”  
他确信自己这番话通俗易懂，但对于激起这群人类各种愤然的责难言行也不怎么吃惊，毕竟无论在哪个大陆，这种族都不缺愚蠢群体。在又一次麻烦程度的权衡后，Erik还是选择了显形真身，他搬到这块大陆才50年，还不曾真正刺激过此方“屠龙英雄”们的送死兴趣，并不在乎给他们的上古传说加点新料。  
只存在于神话和幻想诗歌作品中邪恶而残暴的黑色古龙从充满金属灼烧味道的红色烟雾中显现庞大身躯，他的尖爪轻易将这座古祭坛矗立千年的巨型石柱捏碎，他展开似可遮天蔽日的双翼，全身的鳞片随之发出利刃相交般的铿锵声响，黑色的翼膜上覆满炙热火星，轻微挥动间扑面袭来的气流犹如卷积烈焰，这神秘威严的生物昂起高傲的头颅，睥睨下方人群的深绿色锐利眼眸中瞳仁竖起并逐渐收窄，昭示着他的耐心即将告罄。躲在石像后的Sean受到了这一天内的再一次近乎致命的惊吓，毕竟之前Erik一直没现出龙身呢，就更不用提在场的那些人类了，他们在吓到脚软后惨叫着落荒而逃，那两名巫师是跑得最快的。  
Erik对不用进一步发出龙吼来起震慑作用还是颇为满意的，这两天他的嗓子都不太舒服，如果真的开吼，可能会把环绕祭坛的整个树林都烧掉。他抖抖双翼恢复成人类的形态，然后把那些烟雾特效收起来，转身去石像后头找发抖得更加厉害的Sean，“‘天神’已经不复存在，你想要报恩的人也不会再被逼着纳贡，现在，该把我想知道的事告诉我了。”

虽然Sean提供的信息也仅仅只是一些模糊的线索，意味着还需要漫长的追查过程，但Erik还是认可了这次的收获，他当然知道黑巫师的踪迹在任何大陆都是最为诡秘难测的，只比龙好找那么一点点。  
于是他和蔼并慷概地对小地灵说，“你可以走了，那些祭品也带走吧，除了…等等…这幼崽是谁家的？”  
“不，不知道。”  
原本被当成祭品呈供于石桌上的那个孩子还安静地待在铁笼里，睁着大大的蓝眼睛朝面面相觑的Erik和Sean看。

Erik动了动手指把铁笼撕开了一半，那孩子仍缩在角落抱起双膝坐着，用颇为惊惧却还是夹杂着些许好奇的目光回视Erik，他穿着整洁的白色祭司袍，缩小了很多尺寸的那种，身体在不停的轻微颤抖，Erik不太能判断人类幼崽的年龄，接着他很快发现了，这根本不是个人类。  
“是个树精，树精幼崽。”Erik皱起了鼻子，“我倒是没想到山这边还有这种族的存在，他们在山那边都几乎绝迹了。”  
Sean茫然地打量着被Erik定义为树精的这只人形生物，他希望能尽快带走那些被允许拿走的祭品，但他不敢在这时候开溜，只好在绞尽脑汁后勉强回应，“我从没见过树精，但听说她们都是绿油油的，而且只有雌性。”  
Erik对这个说法呲之以鼻，“对稀少种族的‘据说’式误解总是格外荒谬，他们并不都是绿油油的，当然也不都是雌性，只是所有树精都有孕育能力而已，且无论跟其他任何种族结合，都只孕育树精，但这种自私的繁衍技能也没起到多少实际作用，彻底消失是迟早的事，跟龙一样。”他语调平淡得仿佛并没有提及到本族的衰亡命运，Sean在一阵充满惊恐和忧虑的纠结后，才哆嗦着提出了一个建议，  
“要不？您把这孩子带回……”  
Erik立刻怒气冲冲地瞪了他一眼，Sean在噤声了一阵后还是鼓起勇气把话说完，“树精100岁就成年了，对您来说这时间短得眨眼就过了对吧。”  
Erik用一种见了食尸魔的被膈应到的表情看着他，“大多数龙连自己的幼崽都不想养，你知道为什么吗？”  
Sean心想天哪我怎么可能知道，但我明白你们为什么快灭绝了…  
“因为幼崽们拥有那种把一天延长成一年并全程焦躁地想要尖叫着喷点什么的烦龙能力，不少雄性或雌性古龙在繁育过程中患上了抑郁和狂躁症，连数一万枚金币也无法缓解的那种，我母亲大概算是整个古龙种群中最有耐性的，才没在我成年前的某天突然离巢出走。”Erik说到这里突然想到了什么，他从腰间掏出件鸽子蛋大小的物品，看上去像是颗裹在金丝中的水晶球体，泛着有些诡异的绿光，Erik把它托在掌心里念了一句咒语，从球体的中心氤出一团白雾，再穿过表面往周围扩散，渐渐有些细碎的声响从那团雾中传出，接着一个清晰而尖利的女声把Sean吓了一跳。  
“见鬼的，Erik，下次见面你必须把传声器还给我，这是第几次你在我休息的时候突然骚扰了？？”  
“下午好，Emma，如果你的所谓保养时间不是占了全天的四分之三就根本不会存在这些问题了。”  
“哦？你是想听听我对你生活习惯的评价？”  
“当然不，我是想问，你跟西边大陆的树精有联系吗？”  
“200年前，或许300，有过。那边的树精已经很少了，别说自建的王国和领地，他们连个庇护所都没有，有一些已经东迁到这边来，另一些可能遇上了不少糟糕甚至凄惨的状况。”  
“看来确实很糟糕，因为某些原因我刚发现了一只差点被人类送给血魔吃掉的树精幼崽。”  
“……所以？”  
“所以我觉得需要把他送回树精的聚集地，但既然山这边没有这种地方了，我打算把他带去你那……”  
“门都没有，我们也不用再见了，Erik，想养崽你可以自己养。”Emma不等他说出更多的单词就关闭了传声器，气得Erik差点捏碎那个脆弱的塞壬胆囊。  
之后他用上古语批判了作为一个强大树精却对同族毫无同情心的Emma，又经过一小会沉默思索，扭头把目光投向了惶惑不安的小地灵。  
“我……我的能力都不够自保……”弱小可怜又无助的Sean战战兢兢地说。  
这是事实，不然也不会被Erik追赶到血魔洞穴里再被他救出来了。  
“所以还是由您来……暂时抚养那孩子吧。”  
“抚养这个词听起来让我的角根都发麻了。”Erik粗声抱怨，尽管此刻他头上并没有角。  
“那么换一个词，收留怎么样。”  
Erik从鼻子里哼了一声，“暂时这样吧。”他有些郁闷地转头看向铁笼的方向，然后发现，那只树精幼崽不见了。

Erik很快找到了小树精，那孩子并没有走远，左腿的旧伤导致他失去了正常行走的能力，树精本就是精通治愈术的种族，自身的恢复能力也很强，显然他当时的伤势极为严重且没有得到任何有效的治疗，甚至连自我恢复的条件都不具备，身后的声响让正尝试趟过溪水的小树精戒备地转身，Erik在距他十步开外停下来端起手臂，Sean愁眉苦脸地跟在Erik身后，小地灵还没有获取离开的许可，心惊胆战的Sean只好继续当跟班以便Erik驱策，不过从某种程度上来说，这段经历也会是他将来进行自我吹嘘的绝佳素材，而且Erik作为真正的古龙较之传说中的那些已经万分仁慈，虽然有点暴躁但整体来说脾气比他住所附近的德鲁伊长老还要好，Sean不停地安慰着自己，跟随Erik再往前朝溪边走近了几步。  
发现对方虽然有些慌乱但并无再度逃离的打算，Erik暂时驱散了缠绕在指尖的束缚咒语，他又走近了几步，蹲下身与那孩子平视，尽可能“慈祥”地问道，  
“你能说话吗？”  
“……可以。”  
“用你们的语言就好。”Erik自如地切换了一下语言系统  
小树精眨眨眼，他看起来放松了一些，尖耳朵从朝后耷拉稍微恢复了竖起的状态。  
“年龄？名字？”  
“Ceor……Ceorles，年龄是64或是65……我不记得了。”  
所以是相当于11岁左右的人类幼崽，虽然不是重点，但“这名字太过时了，得换一个。下一个问题，你的母亲呢？”  
“林子里进来了很多，很多人类士兵，他们杀死对方后污染了水源，水鬼、妖灵和食尸魔越来越多，母亲把我藏在山洞里，那之后我已经，很久没见过她了。”没有什么新鲜事，仍然是过度繁殖又爱自相残杀引起其他种族无妄之灾的人类的错。  
泪水在小树精湛蓝的大眼睛里打转，他的耳朵又耷拉了下去，不要说Sean，连Erik都感觉到了近500年来没有过的一小丝，于心不忍。  
所以他叹了一口气，开始问最后一个问题，  
刚才为什么逃走？  
“我不想……给，给您添麻烦。”  
“确实挺麻烦的。”Erik一点也不小声地说，如果Sean能听懂树精语，一定忍不住要吐槽腹诽，眼前这身世可怜又怕添麻烦的孩子已经开始哭了，古龙大人仍然吝惜施予哪怕是装出来的同情心。  
“但没办法，不想再被人类或其他乱七八糟的东西逮住的话，你得先跟着我一阵，Emma本来就靠不住，我试试帮你找其他监护者。”Erik站起身，迟疑着揪了揪小树精头顶的栗色卷发，“听得懂吗？先跟我回家。”  
小家伙用力点着头，拿脏兮兮的手掌抹眼角和脸颊上的泪水，看得Erik一阵头疼地制止了他，重又蹲下身用溪水给他洗了洗脸。  
紧皱着眉用手帕拭擦小树精鼻尖上水珠的Erik并未察觉到，在不到半天的时间里，作为一位天上天下唯其独尊的纯正古龙，他已在不知不觉间从2000年来的孤傲独身欣然过渡到了慈爱养娃状态。

后来Erik有无数次想过无助无辜眨巴着蓝眼睛的凄惨攻势是不是这个看似纯良实则狡猾的小东西一开始就计划好的策略，但就算是，他也不会承认自己确实上了勾的。

TBC.


End file.
